Bits and Pieces of Hellboy
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various oneshots, mini stories and drabbles about the Hellboy universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chats About Demons

Fandom: BTVS/Hellboy

Pairing/Characters: Xander, John

Prompt: demons

Drabble #: 52

Date: May 16, 2012

Word count: 256

Next pairing: Optimus, Miles

AN: If I hadn't needed to keep this as a drabble…this would have ended up as a literal Bits and Pieces story. I'm not joking you.

* * *

"So, you work with a demon huh?" Xander asked as he played with his drink, gazing at his friend, getting a shrug.

"You fight them to. We just happen to have a very large Hell demon working for us," John replied, smiling slightly. "Who was raised by a human to enjoy being around humans and to protect said humans. What about you? You willingly work with a vampire?"

"As Buffy keeps reminding me, a vampire with a soul," Xander snorted, sipping his iced coffee and shivering at the cold sweetness that hit his mouth. "Angel ain't so bad. I just love annoying the shit out of him because I can," he continued, shrugging with a smirk. "He's to damn easy to annoy. He doesn't really like me though since he thinks I enjoy being around Buffy during the day."

"Do you?" John asked, following the other males' example and sipping his own drink through the straw that sat in it.

"Not really," Xander said slowly, swirling the ice around in his drink. John just cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look that told him to continue on with his explanations. "She's not that bright at the best of times. She gets down right annoying during the day; becomes the blond bimbo that she once was in LA, Joh. And don't get me on about everything else," he muttered. John snickered for a few minutes until Xander smirked and asked, "So, tell me, John, all about this big, red demon of yours. Hellboy wasn't his name?"


	2. Drabble a Day 55 May 19

Title: Blue…

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Hellboy

Pairing/Characters: Abe, Xander

Prompt: Family

Drabble #: 55

Date: May 19, 2012

Word count: 335

Next pairing: Gojyo, Harry

AN: Yep, enjoy.

**Reviews: Peya Luna: Maaayyyybbbeeee. *giggles* You'll just have to wait to see. Gonna have to wait until the 12th of July to find that one out. And I have that down. I like that idea. :D I have it for December 18. I still need more pairing ideas (for all of my worlds) so I can get to March 26, 2013 for my Drabble a Day.**

* * *

"You're rather blue." Sitting at the table with the man before him, Xander stared at him, eyes wide as they waited for John to get back from his retrieval of Hellboy.

"Indeed, I am," Abe chuckled, thin lips pulling into a smile. "You are Johns cousin, yes?"

"Yeah, Apparently my parents were, in a way, disowned from the family so I never really knew about him until someone stuck my DNA profile into the database during my senior year," Xander replied, shrugging with a smile dancing on his lips as he played with his coffee cup.

"What in the world did you do to have your DNA inputed?" Abe asked, looking curious about that. He had to admit that the blush that spread over Xanders cheeks was rather appealing.

"To the hospital? One of my parents' drunk friends came after me with a broken beer bottle and got me in my side. In truth? Vampire with said beer bottle. They decided to push for me being removed from my parents' custody so they put my profile in to find any family and found my cousin," he said, shrugging. "That was a year ago."

"How in the world did you and John learn that both of you deal with the supernatural world?" Abe asked, getting a chuckle.

"A vampire decided that we would make good pets and help him raise his status. I had to hurt his ego and dust him in return," Xander drawled, shrugging with a smile.

"Fascinating," Abe breathed, black eyes bright with interest as he leant forward.

"Then he shot at the hell hound that came to nibble on one of the vamps leftovers. Made the hound yelp and give him this kicked puppy look," Xander chuckled as he sat back, John walking into the room, giving his cousin a wary look.

"Are you telling Abe about our first meeting?" John asked. Xander just gave his cousin an innocent look. Sighing, he pointed behind him, "Hellboy will be coming in a few."


	3. Drabble a Day 70 June 3

Title: Hello Again

Fandom: Hellboy

Pairing/Characters: John, Abe

Prompt: hellos

Drabble #: 70

Date: June 3, 2012

Word count: 282

Next pairing: Bill, Xander

Next Post under this title: June 12, 2012

AN: Fluffy, that's all.

* * *

"So, Abe, how are things for you guys?" Looking up from his book, blinking his black eyes as he gazed at John, he smiled in his surprise. The young man that stood before him was quite different than the one that had left them after his transfer to Antartcica. He was much slimmer then before, becoming leanly muscled and quite a bit more self confident. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple button up shirt, slightly longer hair and an easy smile, John T. Myers had grown up.

"John, what a pleasant surprise," Abe greeted, placing his book aside and standing up.

"Yeah. Manning dragged me away from the ruins to speak with you guys into rejoining," John chuckled, giving the man a careful hug before sitting down. "Considering they set up this place for you, I can see why you wouldn't want to rejoin, especially with all of the interviews. And your books of course."

"Indeed," Abe chuckled, smiling at his friend. "Things are going rather well all things considered. We are making quite a bit of money off of everything along with some wise investments. Have you heard about Liz's and Abe's news?" he asked. John smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about the twins. I'm happy for them," he told Abe. The blue male thought he could hear a bit of sadness tinting John's voice but the bright smile that followed the words pushed that thought away. "So where are they?"

"At the pediatricians. The woman is creating a series of articles about hybrid children since our world has been exposed." From their, they continued to talk about every thing that had happened and would happen.


	4. Drabble a Day 79 June 12

Title: Hell Demons and Goddesses

Fandom: Hellboy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Hellboy, Xander

Prompt:

Drabble #: 78

Date: June 12, 2012

Word count: 274

Next pairing: Aya, Omi

AN: What to say about this? I have no idea.

I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" The large red demon ran his eyes over the long, lean body as Xander flipped through the several books on the table about some Hell God or another. Removing the cigar from the side of his mouth and putting it out, he moved to sit in the specially designed chair that was there for him.

"To get to know my cousin, actually," Xander replied absently as he typed something down before looking to Hellboy. "Since he's doing paperwork at the moment, I'm doing some research about some hints for the new apocalypse that is happening this spring."

"So, Hell God?" Hellboy asked, raising an eyebrow, as much as he had one. Xander snickered lightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah, one called Glory for short. I'm looking up how to kick her ass and so far I've learned that getting her human half would be the best way," Xander explained, sitting up and stretching with a groan. "Dawnie has been tainted by a trusted vampire ally anyways. Since she's since been bitten, her blood isn't pure, which is what opens portals."

"That's good," Hellboy grunted as he sprawled out, eyes watching as Xander sent his research to his friends and started to put the books away.

"I know, you're not big with the needed research, or so John has told me. You leave it up to Abe," Xander teased. Hellboy let out a soft rumble of laughter, getting a smile. "So, why did you send my cousin to a frozen wasteland with a hidden rainforest?" he asked, smirking as the large red demon groaned and shook his head, humping lowly.


	5. Drabble a Day 120 July 23

Title: Regrets of the Past

Fandom: Hellboy

Pairing/Characters: Hellboy, John

Prompt: regrets

Drabble #: 120

Date: July 23, 2012

Word count: 373

Next pairing: Urahara/Ichigo

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hellboy asked around his cigar. John ignored him as he continued to make the personal pizzas for him and Abe. "John…"

"I haven't give you permission to use my first name, Hellboy," John stated, laying a layer of pepperoni down on a bed of cheese.

"Fine, Myers, why are you here?" the large demon growled, removing his cigar from his mouth as he watched John slide the pizza into the oven.

"I'm supposed to be here to convince you to come back to work for everyone. Fight the good fight," John said, shrugging as he cleaned everything up. "I told Manning it was nearly impossible since you guys are making good money freelancing and with your books on the missions that you've done over the years."

"That's true," Hellboy rumbled, eyes narrowed as John cocked an eyebrow at the large demon. "So why you?"

"Because I worked with you. I had been chosen by your father to work with you and despite being sent to Antarctica, I am still one of the closest people to Able and Liz," John replied as he wiped down the counter. "Hellboy, I am here on vacation under the guise of working. After my three weeks are done, I'm gone again. I'll be going back to my Mayan, Aztec temple, the nice jungle with freaky creatures and the portal that we opened without meaning to that spits out more creatures. I was quite happy there," he stated, eyes bored.

"You found somewhere you're welcomed at huh?" Hellboy grunted, feeling jealousy well up at the soft smile on John's lips.

"I found myself welcomed and allowed to be myself, Hellboy. I was able to find a relationship with someone, something that I wasn't allowed to do before," he said softly. "Hellboy, you made your choice when Liz came back and I found my happiness in a new place. You have her and now you both have the twins."

"Yeah," Hellboy grumbled as John turned and left the kitchen, leaving the large demon alone with his thoughts and his regrets of the past. Sighing, Hellboy lit his cigar and walked outside to clear his mind and remind himself that he wasn't allowed to want John anymore.


	6. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 256: December 6, 2012

Pairing: Hellboy/John

Requested by: reamane21

Title:

* * *

"Boy scout," Hellboy groaned, shaking his head as John relaxed back into a large chair, ice on his ankle.

"I'm fine, Hellboy, no worries," John snorted, shaking his head as he smiled and settled in with his book, tossing a blanket over his legs. It was rather cool in the library due to the fact that it was to keep the books in good condition, even with so few using them and he always used a blanket when he planned to spend some time in the room.

"It's not that," Hellboy growled, rubbing at his face before groaning, tail slashing through the air. "It's just that you jumped on the guy without knowing if he was human or not! You're lucky that you only have a sprained ankle," he continued, pointing one long finger at the young human.

John chuckled and opened his book. "His blood was red, he wasn't hissing, he was in broad daylight and he was reaching for a gun with a horrified expression on his face," John ticked off with a chuckle on his lips. "He wasn't the one who summoned the hell hound my friend, but someone he knew was. That's why it lead us to him," he continued, nodding his head.

Hellboy growled as his tail continued to whip back and forth behind him as his eyes narrowed. John just gave him a long look and snorted softly. "Fine, I won't try to lock you up in your room again."


	7. Drabble 261 Dec 11

Title: Magician? Don't Insult Me

Fandom: Hellboy, Harry Potter

Pairing/Characters: Harry, Hellboy

Drabble #: 261

Date: December 11, 2012

Next pairing: Snape/Sirius

AN: On time. Oh yeah. *does a dance*

* * *

He was staring up at the large demon, green eyes glowing with his curiosity as Hellboy stared down at him with his own look of interest. Harry smiled brightly up at the demon as he rocked on his feet.

"So you're the magic user?" Hellboy grunted, cocking an eyebrow down at the young mortal. "Wand waving and all that good stuff? Like a magician."

"Wand waving yes, magician no. I'm a wizard. Magicians pull bunny rabbits out of a top hat. Wizards and witches make you into bunny rabbits," Harry stated, eyes bored as he smirked up at the demon. "Which I can happily do. One of those giant bunnies that are as big as me probably because you are a big demon man," he continued.

Hellboy growled as his tail whipped around behind him, eyes glowing. "I dare ya ta," he challenged. Harry chuckled and turned around as the large demon yelped and fell to the floor as an adorable, if not rather large bunny rabbit, just like he promised.

"Did I forget to mention that I don't have to use my wand? I'm considered mage level ever since I graduated Hogwarts and defeated Voldy Moldy," Harry chirped as he walked over to one of the seats and sat down. The Hellboy bunny twitched his whiskers at the young mortal angrily, making Harry smile. "Don't worry. I'll turn you back."

He paused and ran a long finger over his lips.

"Eventually."


End file.
